


Time After Time

by Ukume94



Series: Back To The Future [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Bob The Brain - Freeform, F/M, Heartbreak, Jopper, Joyce has a boyfriend, Season 2, Upset Hopper, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Time After Time

Hopper drives down main Street speeding knowing he was gonna be late, he has to make a stop at the market to buy a few things for his grandpas cabin.

He parks his car in the front and quickly makes his way out of his truck. Once he enters the store giving Mr. Matthews a smile and he grabs a small basket before heading towards the frozen dinner section.

He opens the freezer doors and begins to pick as many different frozen meals as he can. When he's satisfied with the variety of food he moves to the frozen breakfast. He looks around the selection until his eye meet the yellow box of Eggo's. With a smile he opens the glass door and grabs one box before throwing into the basket.

He also grabs milk, bread and peanut butter. Happy with the quick shopping he heads towards the front and pays for his goods.

Mr. Matthews places all of the items in two brown paper bags and thanks him for stopping in tonight.

Hopper thanks him and walks out with a smile, reaching the truck he glances towards his watch and lets out a sign knowing he was later than he's ever been.

Opening the driver door very carefully he places his things inside the passanger seat.

He glances towards the street hearing loud music racing closer, he notices a car speeding down the street. He watches as the young man with shoulder length curly hair drives by and without a beat smiles towards Hopper.

"Slow down asshole!" Hopper shouts knowing the boy didn't hear him since he sped past.

Hopper rolls his eyes and looks towards the businesses on the street, he notices a light on in Radio Shack and sees Bob the brain talking with someone in the store. He moves a small step trying to see who he could be talking to.

Bob moves to the side of the counter widening his arms with a smile plastered on his face.

Hopper furrows his brows in confusion, he can't think of a single person who would decide to go over to the Radio Shack at 8:30 at night.

Hopper knows better then to spy on the people around town, he decides to forget about it and head back to the cabin.

Just as Hopper begins to move towards the truck he see's Joyce move in for the hug.

What in the world was Joyce doing with Bob the brain?

When did they reconnect?

Hopper continues to watch knowing damn well that he shouldn't.

His conscious was nagging at him silently telling him that he should go back home, he knows he better climb into the truck and head home.

He just couldn't seem to take his eyes away from the scene before him.

Hopper's heart sinks watching Joyce as she kisses Bob, their lips connecting in a kiss that felt like he was punched in the gut.

He could physically feel his hope crashing and burning.

He always thought Joyce and him would have a chance to be together, show her what a man is supposed to be like.

How she is supposed to be treated.

He knew he missed his chance, he knew he should have made a move that at her house when he was coming over to make sure she felt safe and keep an eye open for demogorgon's.

He was so afraid to be turned down if he ever asked, he was afraid it would ruin their long friendship.

All he wanted was to show her what she means to him.

Hopper looks away and takes a deep shaky breath.

He knew he had lost, to Bob the brain. Of all people.

Without another thought he climbs into the truck and heads home.

When he drives up to the cabin and grabs each bag in his arms, climbing out of the truck he closes the driver side door with a kick.

He balances the bags as he begins to knock the secret knock.

The door opens a second later, hitting the wall behind it.

Hopper walks in looking around, not seeing anyone.

"Hey." He says walking further into the house, kicking the front door closed he heads to the kitchen to put the food away.

"Hey, I know you're upset with me." He says into the empty room. "I had to stop at the market and stock up on food." He sighs.

"You are late."

"I know I am kid. I just needed to make sure we had enough food for the next week."

Eleven walks out of the bedroom her hair in curls at the level of her jawline, her hair is longer then it's ever been. She's wearing a large plaid shirt that reaches her knees and covers her thin body.

"You broke the rule." She says frowning towards him.

"Getting food for the both of us to survive does not count as breaking a rule." He answers.

"Late, rule was broken."

"Well I'm unbreaking it. I'm the boss around her so I get to change the rules. New rule is if Hopper is late because he was buying food does not count as being late." He says slamming the freezer door shut.

El rolls her eyes snd starts to walk away.

"Hey, I wasn't finished speaking with you." He says following her out of the kitchen and towards the small living room.

She stops and turns with a frown, her tiny form standing below his massive height really makes him feel like they are David and Goliath.

"I don't know where you got this attitude from but you need to get rid of it." He begins with a growl.

"Attitude?" She asks never hearing the word before.

"Yes, attitude." He repeats, he walks away towards the bookshelf and grabs the dictionary they always use when he says a new word she's never heard.

He looks up the word and begins to read aloud.

"A way of thinking and behaving that people regard as unfriendly, rude, etc."

Hopper turns the book around and points to the bold word.

"Attitude, if you don't believe me read it yourself " He says.

El grabs the book from his hand and examins the word and definitions. She begins to read the definitions out loud.

Hopper follows along with her and paces the living room slowly.

Once she finishes reading he raises his eyebrows.

"See attitude." He says.

She furrows her brows and looks to him. She glances back down to the words and points to the words "Example."

She begins to read. "A bodily state of readiness to respond in a characteristic way to a stimulus (such as an object, concept, or situation) A negative or hostile state of mind or A cool, cocky, defiant, or arrogant manner." She finishes glancing up from the book towards Hopper.

"Yup, exactly." He nods his head.

"That's you." She says.

"What, no that's you." He says shaking his head.

She begins to read it again.

"Yeah yeah, I heard it the first time El."

"You have attitude too." She says closing the book.

He couldn't believe it, he just got shut down by a. Thirteen year old. He could feel his blood begin to boil, she didn't only habe to tell him he had an attitude, she also had to prove it.

Hopper takes a deep breath before he begins to shout, he knew the kind of things El can do when she's angry and he doesn't really want to be the cause of it this time.

He calms himself down and lets himself think.

He was only angry because of Joyce is now dating Bob the brain, he would have been fine if he wouldn't have seen them. Hell he wished he wouldn't have gone to the store or turned to shout towards the punk kid on the road which caused him to look at the store.

He wasn't mad at El, he just needed an excuse to fight with someone. Which isn't fair to El.

Hopper takes a deep breath.

"You're right." He says groaning as he takes a seat in the couch. "You're right kid and I'm sorry." He says placing his hands over his face.

"Angry?" El asks.

Hopper looks up and shakes his head. "Not at you kid." He answers leaning back on the couch and looking to the young girl.

El moves to sit with Hopper and places her small arm across the top part of his shoulders she could reach.

"Comfort." She says leaning her head onto his arm.

Hopper looks down towards El, he moves his arm so he could let her move closer to his side.

She moves further in and rests her head on top of his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Thanks kid." He says trying to keep his mind clear from his sorrow.


End file.
